Me despertaste
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Nunca me había dado cuenta de que estuve dormido. Siempre me falto algo. Ese algo era una persona Isabella Marie Swan. La persona que me ama por lo que soy y sin importar que no sea humano. Ella me ayudo a despertar al hombre que yo creia dormido hace mucho tiempo. Mal Summary Espero que les guste.Para mi tiene un gran valor sentimental.Es la primera historia que escribi.
1. Chapter 1

"Me despertaste"

Capitulo 1: Trasformación

Edward POV.

Chicago 1918

Estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, no tenía fuerzas para abrirlos. La fiebre me estaba matando. La gripe española había matado a toda mi familia solo quedábamos yo y mi madre.

Me sentía muy triste al ver que intentaba debatir con el doctor.

-¡Por favor Doctor! Yo se que usted puede salvarlo…-Decía mi madre con grandes esfuerzos.

.Por favor debe acostarse.-Dijo quien yo creo que es el doctor

-¡Prometalo,sálvelo, prométalo! Sé que usted puede salvarlo, favor…-La voz de mi madre se fue desvaneciendo conforme cada palabra que pronunciaba.

¡Dios, no! ¡Mi madre!.Sentí que una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Esto era en fin ya podía decirle adiós a mis sueños: Ser un soldado. Un padre. Tener una maravillosa esposa la cual cuidaría aunque me costara la vida.

Flotaba en un lago tranquilo. Sabía que mi alma se estaba desprendiendo de mi cuerpo para abandonarlo. Dentro de poco me encontraría con mis padres, abuelos y tíos.

Estaba muy bien en ese lago hasta que algo firme me agarro y me llevo al fondo, dónde no era posible respirar. Pataleaba pero cada ver que lo hacía tragaba litros y litros de agua. Este era el fin.

Cuando pensé que era el fin de todo desde mi pecho exploto una gran bomba que hizo que un fuego terriblemente caliente, digno de estar en un volcán, pase por mis venas. Al sentir eso pegue una patada tan fuerte que logro sacarme a la superficie. Apenas Salí a la superficie pegue un grito. Un dolor increíble se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

De repente sentí como mis músculos se endurecían y se agrandaban .Mis abdominales .Bíceps. Todo en mi se agrando y se endureció .Se contarían haciendo que me duelan mucho

Estaba seguro de algo alguien me tiro dentro de una hoguera. Sentía como mi sangre se hervía gracias al fuego que recorría mis venas.

Sentí muchos cambios en mí. Mis ojos nos los sentía como antes ya no estaban húmedos estaban muy duros. MI piel estaba sensible pero muy dura. Sentí que mis papilas gustativas ahora eran súper sensibles. Mi oído fue una de las cosas que más me dolió estaba muy sensible y agudo.

-Está por terminar Edward, tranquilo. -Oí que una voz de hombre me hablaba.

Sentí como algo nuevo llegaba, una gran oleada de frio azoto contra mi cuerpo para dejarme helado. Estaba como el hielo. Híper frio.

De repente mi corazón tomo carrera como un caballo galopando a toda velocidad. Siguió su camino así durante 5 minutos aproximadamente. Parecía que el caballo traspasaría mi pecho si seguía galopando. Cuando creí que el caballo no se detendría, se callo para siempre. No lo volví a escuchar.

Cuando me tranquilicé puede notar que el dolor se había ido.

Fue un verdadero alivio.

-¡Ya ha terminado, bienvenido Edward!-Dijo una voz alegre, de hombre.

* * *

Espero que les guste, este fue mi primer Fic, el que escribi primero y el que me alento a seguir por los buenos comentarios que me subire otro Cap.

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2 Un nuevo Edward

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo Edward.

-Edward, tranquilo, todo ya pasado. Ya puedes abrir los ojos, pero tranquilo y despacio.-Me dijo la misma voz agradable.

Obedecí.

Los abrí lentamente, exageradamente despacio. Mientras abría mis ojos pude distinguir muchos olores: Miel, lilas, luz de sol, canela, Jacinto, pera, agua salada, pan recién hecho, pino, vainilla, cuero, manzana , musgo, lavanda, chocolate, por un lado, por otro lado había olor a desinfectante , jabón, en algún momento alguien había quemado algo se notaba por el olor a humo. También había un olor más fuerte que los demás más atractivo y llamativo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi garganta ardía como los mil demonios .Al sentir eso pegue un salto de la cama para levantarme y cuando estuve de pie, en posición defensiva, me percaté de que no estaba solo. Un hombre alto, con extraños ojos color miel, pelo rubio y tez pálida estaba parado en frente de mí y me miraba fijamente con expresión preocupada.

-Edward, quédate tranquilo, no pienso atacarte ni mucho menos hacerte daño, yo te ayudare a partir de ahora.

Cerré los ojos para serenarme y me di cuenta de que escuchaba como un grillo cantaba una linda serenata para atraer a una compañera, el viento pasar entre el pasto y un par de voces alrededor

-Perdóneme el atrevimiento ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, perdóname tu Edward por mis modales, debes estar muy confundido. Mi nombre es Carlise Cullen. Soy tu doctor.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Le pregunte.

-En el lecho de muerte de tu madre, ella me rogo que cuidara de ti, Edward. Te puedes quedar tranquilo, aquí estas a salvo.

El ardor me seguía quemando la garganta.

-Carlise no se si soy muy molesto pero me podrías dar un vaso de agua, me arde mucho la garganta.-Le dije mientras me tocaba la garganta.

En ese momento Carlise intento no reí me enfade. ¿Por que se rei? ¿Acaso le divertía mi dolor?

-Claro, ven por aquí Edward.

Yo lo seguí. El me sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Aquí tienes Edward-Me dijo Carlise.

-¡Gracias!-Le dije agradecido.

Tome el agua rápidamente pero no genero alivio alguno.

-Estoy mejor-Le mentí a Carlise, no quería ser molesto.

Carlise se rio bajito.

-Ven Edward, vallamos al bosque a dar una vuelta-Me dijo Carlise.

Yo estaba muy confundido. Demasiado.

-¿Por qué? Es de noche y ara frio-Le dije a Carlise. Mire el reloj que marcaban las 00:00 HS-Aparte es muy tarde! Deberíamos ir a dormir.

Carlise solo se reía.

-¿Tienes frio o sueño, Edward?-Me pregunto divertido.

Para mi sorpresa no sentía nada.

-Ok, vallamos. Pero antes ¿Podría bañarme? Esto está muy sudado y sucio.-Le dije mientras señalaba mi sudado camisón.

-Si Edward. Ven por aquí.-Me dijo.

Entramos al baño y me lave la cara. Luego me mire al espejo para ver mi estado. Di un paso atrás, aturdido.

Yo estaba flaco, esbelto, mi piel estaba blanca como la nieve, mi pelo rebelde color bronce estaba muy brilloso e imponentes músculos rodeaban mis brazos . Pero di un paso atrás por mis ojos. ¡Mis ojos eran de un terrorífico color rojo intenso ¡ ¿Dónde estaban mis dos joyas esmeraldas? ¡Habían desaparecido!. Estaba aterrado pero tenía curiosidad.

Carlise apoyo su mano en mi hombro, me tranquilice un poco.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Se aclararan dentro de un par de meses y se parecerán a los míos. En algunas ocasiones serán dorados o color miel o entras ocasiones serán negros o marrón oscuro. Pero no volverán a su color original.

Me derrumbe mentalmente ¿Mis ojos esmeralda jamás volverían?¿Eso significaba que acabe de perder el único rasgo que compartía con mi amada madre? Nuestros ojos eran iguales. Siempre decíamos que nos distinguía del resto de nuestra familia por que casi todos tenían ojos cafés y nosotros éramos lo únicos con ojos esmeraldas.

-Edward esta es la canilla de agua caliente-Me dijo señalando una de las pequeñas canillas-Y esta…-Lo interrumpí rápidamente para abrir la canilla de agua caliente, ya que era lo que mas me gustaba: el calor. Me encantaba el calor abrazador del verano, mi estación favorita.

Pero la canilla casi se rompe cuando la toque.

-Edward como veras eres algo más fuerte que antes y algo más rápido de lo normal. Así que trata de no romper el baño.

Asentí.

Carlise salió para darme algo de intimidad.

Me dispuse sacarme el camisón sudado, pero se rompió en mis manos y recordé lo que Carlise me había dicho.

Cuando me termine de bañar. Carlise me llevo a un cuarto donde se encontraba mi ropa y el me dijo que fue a comprar ropa mientras estaba inconsciente y que también mi madre había preparado una maleta con mi ropa cuando nos fuimos al hospital. Le di las gracias.

Cuando me termine de cambiar me encontré con Carlise preparado para ir al bosque.

-¿Vamos?-Me pregunto

-Vamos.

Ya era de noche. Me sorprendí al ver las estrellas estaban súper blancas y las veía con mayor claridad.

Carlise me hizo señas para que lo siga, pero antes que reaccione el ya estaba en frente mío. Vacile. De repente desapareció y reapareció. Yo lo mire perplejo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ven, sígueme-Me dijo y echo a correr.

Una vez que empecé a correr, pude seguirle el paso fácilmente. Fue sorprendentemente emocionante hasta que me agazape y me quede quieto como estatua. Escuchaba pasos y latidos que me llenaban de ansiedad. Sentí que mi boca se iba llenando de un liquido algo viscoso. Le lance a Carlise una mirada interrogativa.

-Sigue tus instintos-Me dijo.

Yo por mi parte estaba totalmente confundido, pero una parte de mi entendió esas palabras, era mi parte inconsciente.

Mi cuerpo salto a una rama de un árbol. Fue sorprendente, salté casi 6 metros hacia arriba.

Me agazape en la rama del árbol, por un momento creí que la rama se quebraría o que me caería. Si caía en una mala poción podría romperme los huesos o hasta morir.

Escuche unas grades patas aproximase, eran las patas de un felino. Uno grande…

Vi aparecer una larga cola de puma, la cola se retorcía. Ese puma estaba cazando.

Mi garganta se sintió muy dolorosa y reseca.

No pude ver lo que paso pero ya no estaba arriba de la rama, sino que estaba peleando con un puma. Cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras luchaba algo me decía que debía buscar el cuello del animal. Le hice caso a ese instinto.

Clave mis dientes en su gran y peludo cuello. Mi garganta se sintió mejor al sentir que un líquido caliente pasaba por ella.

¡AHHHH! Me aterrorice cuando vi lo que había hecho. ¡Había matado un animal! ¡Un ser vivo!.

Solté al puma que cayó a mis pies. Ya muerto.

Arrastre al puma a los pies de un árbol.

Quería llorar pero algo no me lo permitía.

Me acerque al cuello del animal y vi que tenía una gran mordida, grande y profunda. Pero no salía sangre de ninguna lastimadura. El puma estaba seco. Me aterrorice al pensar que era el liquido que paso por mi garganta, ayudando a que el ardor se calme. Sangre.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Carlise. Yo casi no podía hablar.

-Ca-Carlise-Tartamudee-¿Qué fue el liquido que paso por mi garganta?¿Que hice?¿Que soy?

-Edward, el liquido que paso por tu garganta era sangre y la has bebido.

-¿QUE?¿COMO?¿Por qué , que soy?-Estaba horrorizado.

-Edward, somos vampiros.

A mi cabeza llegaron millones de imágenes de esas criaturas: colmillos, sangre, murciélagos…

Me quede pensando en mis recuerdos humanos.

Un recuerdo llego con gran claridad a mi cabeza.

FLASHBACK.

Había salido de campamento con mis mejores amigos, tenia 16 años .Llegamos a un hermoso claro a las afueras de Chicago.

-¡Vamos a prender una fogata!-Dijo Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

-¡SI!¡Contaremos historias de terror!-Dijo Sam, otro de mis amigos.

Jacob y Sam vivían en La Push, una reserva india quileute en Forks. Nos conocíamos porque yo nací en Forks y viví allí hasta los 10 años. Éramos amigos gracias a nuestros padres. Mi padre se llamaba Edward, igual que yo. El padre de Jacob y Sam era Billy Black, uno de los jefes quileute.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la gran fogata.

-Edward, empieza tú con las historias-Dijo Jacob.

-No Jacob, empieza tu yo no sé ninguna, seguro que los quileutes saben muchas historias-Le dije.

-Ok contare la historia de los fríos.

-¡JAKE!Ya me la sé de memoria-Bufo Sam

-¡Entonces no la escuches!-Le grito Jake.

Yo me moría de la risa.

-Todo empezó hace muchísimos años, los guerreros olfatearon algo apestoso en su forma de lobo, y siguieron el rastro por que escucharon muchos gritos. Entonces cuando entraron al claro de donde prevenían los gritos vieron a un hombre alto, esbelto y con los ojos rojos. Los guerreros pensaban que aquel extraño besaba el cuello de sus víctimas, pero en realidad los mordía y chupaba su sangre. Tú los debes conocer como "vampiros". Los fríos son extremadamente rápidos y fuertes. Además tienen ojos rojos y largos colmillos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Rápidamente me lleve la mano a mis dientes, los toque pero no tenia colmillos. Mí dentadura parecía estar igual que siempre.

-Carlise ¿Por qué no tengo colmillos?-Le pregunte, pero él como respuesta inicio un gran estallido de risas.

-Ay, Edward lo de los colmillos es un mito, igual del mito que nos derretimos al sol. Nuestra dentadura sigue siendo igual que antes solo que ahora tus sientes son algo mas filosos, fuerte y además son irrompibles.

-Si no nos derretimos ¿Qué pasa cuando nos exponemos al sol?.

-Nuestra piel hace una especie de reflejo prismático haciendo que lance un reflejo de luces.

Asenti, pero la garganta me volvio a arder

-¿Puedo seguir cazando?

-Claro que si, hijo mío.

En ese momento me convertí en Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

Espero que les guste este cap. Chicas!

Besos.!

-Franchy-


	3. Viejos Amigos

Capitulo 3: Viejos Amigos

Habían pasado algunas semanas de mi comienzo en esta nueva vida y pasaron cosas nuevas:

-Con Carlise descubrimos que podía leer mentes  
-Aprendí sobre los Vulturis, una vieja familia de vampiros, la familia gobernante de nuestro mundo.  
-Vi la reacción de mi piel expuesta al sol  
- Y también descubrí que no puedo dormir. Eso me era algo frustrante. Pero el lado bueno era que a mí me encantaba leer, así que me devoraba los libros por las noches.

Mis ojos seguían siendo color rojo intenso, pero hoy estaban bordo oscuro. Debido a que no me alimentaba hacia 2 semanas.

Debía ir a cazar, era peligroso para cualquiera que esté cerca de mí que no estuviese saciado, yo era muy peligroso.

Entre a la habitación menos utilizada de la casa: la cocina. Lo encontré a Carlise sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo. Le pregunte si podía salir a cazar y me respondió mentalmente que sí.

Salí afuera con paso humano y mire el cielo, era el crepúsculo.

Sentía que me olvidaba de algo, un compromiso importante. Me torturaba la cabeza sentir que me olvidaba de algo. Busque una solución: dejar de pensar en eso. Mucho mejor.

Llegue en un minuto a un claro a las afueras de Chicago, el lugar se me hacia conocido.

Escale un árbol en medio segundo y me senté a esperar cualquier cosa que venga, estaba demasiado sediento.

Estuve esperando por lo menos 5 minutos, hasta que escuche un gran ciervo aproximarse. Deje que mi boca se llene de veneno. Hoy iba a hacer todo lentamente.

Salte del árbol silenciosamente y pase corriendo muy rápido por al lado del ciervo y le mordí para que el veneno entre, me aleje mientras el ciervo se retorcía en el piso, agonizando de dolor. Cuando el ciervo murió, me acerque a él a paso humano. Clave mis dientes en el cuello del animal lentamente.

Absorbía lentamente.

Escuche unos pasos, no le di importancia, estaba sediento y seguí absorbiendo.

Escuche una voz a lo lejos.

-Sam ¿Crees que Edward se halla acordado de nuestro compromiso?- Dijo una voz inconfundible. Jacob.

En ese momento recordé lo que había olvidado.

FLASHBACK

_Escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación._

_-Adelante-dije, seguramente era mi madre._

_Escuche la puerta abrirse._

_-Edward, hijo mío, tienes una carta de Jacob y Sam  
Salte de la cama al escuchar eso dos nombres. ¡Mis mejores amigos me habían escrito!  
-¡Gracias madre!¡Te quiero mucho!-Le dije depositando un beso en su mejilla._

Abrí la carta, estaba escrita con una letra muy prolija :

Querido Edward:

Sam y yo te invitamos a acampar en la afueras de Chicago, adonde vamos siempre. Iremos el día que empieza el verano, tu estación favorita. ¿Te parece bien el día? Si no puedes ese día, mándanos una carta avisando el día que puedas.

Saludos

Jacob y Sam  
Rápidamente tome una hoja, el tintero, la pluma y escribí:

Queridos amigos:

El solsticio de verano me parece perfecto para acampar. Cuenten conmigo siempre.

Saludos  
_Edward._

Fin del FLASHBACK

-¡Mira Sam!¡Hay esta Edward!-Me di vuelta y no fui consciente de que una gota de sangre se escapo de mi boca y rodo por mi mentón

JACOB POV.

-¡Mira Sam!¡Hay esta Edward!-Le dije a mi hermano .Edward estaba arrodillado frente a un ciervo, parecía que le besaba el cuello. Edward se dio vuelta.

Sam y yo gritamos al unísono. Edward estaba blanco como la nieve, estaba muy esbelto y su pelo bronce rebelde estaba muy brilloso. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos esmeralda los sustituyeron dos llamas rojos intensas. Y de sus labios broto una gota roja que rodo por su mentón. Edward tenía todas las características de un frío.

Se quedo quieto como estatua, igual como nosotros.

Sam y yo nos frotamos los ojos, incrédulos. Para cuando abrimos los ojos Edward estaba agazapado, a pocos centímetros del suelo. Nos mostraba unos blancos y filosos dientes. Sus ojos rojos nos miraban con si fuéramos comida. Emitió un gruñido muy fuerte que hizo que algunas aves se despertara, derrepente se tenso. Puede jurar que la piel de sus mejillas se había estirado un poco, formando una breve sonrisa. Salto sobre nosotros, no lo vi.

Yo solo quería decir "Edward, ¡Somos nosotros, no nos hagas daño! Pero no lograba articular las palabras. Su boca paso a escasos centímetros de nuestros cuellos.

De repente desapareció durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Sam y yo aprovechamos para pararnos.

Edward volvió muy rápido con leña y 3 grades troncos redondos. Los posiciono como si pretendiera prender una fogata: la leña en el medio y los 3 grandes troncos alrededor.

Volvió a desaparecer, esta vez volvió con pasto seco y 2 ramitas. Puso el pasto seco sobre la leña, agarro las ramitas y empezó a frotarlas hasta que salto una chispa y se prendió una gran fogata.

Edward se paro y camino hacia nosotros. Cuando se paro frente a nosotros. Nos examino con la mirada y nos sonrio mostrando los dientes pero no le vi colmillos, sus dientes precian igual que antes, solo parecían mas blancos y fuertes, tal vez mas afilados.

-¡Los extrañe mucho!-Y nos dio un gran abrazo, al cual respondimos incocientemente pero su piel esta fría como el hielo y dura como la piedra…

* * *

Hola Chicas! Espero que les guste este cap! Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


End file.
